


Steve is not a virgin

by ThatFandomObsessedChick



Series: Our Marvellous Little World [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Oral Sex, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers was a slut, Steve Rogers Has a Tattoo, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tony is Confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFandomObsessedChick/pseuds/ThatFandomObsessedChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve usually thinks things through, not today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve is not a virgin

Tony was in his study as usual, working on a project or five to pass time and mainly keep away from Clint Barton who he was currently in the thick of a prank war with. I'll tell you about that later, it's an entirely different story entirely. 

“Sir, Captain Rodgers is requesting entry. He has a meal and beverage at the ready.” JARVIS replied in his smooth British tone.

“Well great, Cap, just the guy I wanted to see.” Tony said sarcastically.

Tony didn't mind Steve at all, in fact, he didn't mind him so much that he was being driven crazy with feelings and maybe love towards the Captain. He kind of wanted to steer clear of the guy just in case he jumped that hunk of a man. Cap's personality was a gift from God, when he wasn't yelling out orders on the battlefield, he was in the Stark tower, cooking and cleaning on the main floor. He was actually rather domestic for an alpha, he was laid back and kind of adorable, from saying cute things to his slight obsessions with beanie's, to his big blue eyes. 

Despite Steve and Tony's rocky start, Steve tended to look after Tony a lot more than he would the other members of the team. When he was unsure he would go to Tony for advice or just some company, which was basically everyday. 

That's where Tony's problem was, ever time he saw Steve, his heart jumped, something stirred within him, he wanted to be with Steve constantly, he wanted his attention and maybe his love.

“Let him in J.” Tony said, trying not to sound too excited as he sat on the table, thighs apart slightly.

The door slid smoothly open and in walked Steve, wearing a long sleeve shirt and a very tight pair of jeans that had Tony wondering how Cap had managed to fit his plump, muscular ass into those jeans. 

“How long did it take you to put on those jeans, Capsicle?” Was the first thing that came out of Tony's mouth as he made grabby hands at the food Steve was holding.

“A while, I think it was worth my efforts though, I'm getting what I wanted.”

Steve handed Tony a sandwich and put a cup of ice coffee beside him on the desk.

“And what was that, Captain?”

“You, staring at my ass.”

“I'm not just staring at your ass,” Tony smirked before he started shoveling the food into his mouth.

“My intentions exactly.” Steve said smoothly, closing in on Tony, watching his lips work around the sandwich.

“God this tastes so good,” Tony groaned. 

“Like something else I know of,” Steve muttered, stepping in between Tony's open legs, running his hands over Tony's thighs.

“God you're so full of innuendos today aren't you, you want something?” Tony said, laying down the food. 

“Yes actually, I want you,” Steve said, pulling Tony flush with his crotch, arms wrapped around the smaller man's waist. 

“I'm-”

“In my bed.” Steve cut in, grinding against Tony's crotch.

Tony felt himself beginning to get wet.

“Oh...” Tony blinked his thick black eyelashes in shock, “you're awfully eager.”

Tony could feel Steve's dick harden against him when he wrapped his arms and legs around his muscular form.

“Don't say no,” Steve whispered in his ear, mouthing at Tony's earlobe.

Tony made a breathy gasp as Steve forcefully pumped his hips into Tony. Steve ducked his head under Tony's chin and started to suck harshly. Tony leaned his head back, eyes open wide in pleasure and shock. What has Steve doing? Was this a dream? Had someone drugged Steve? Had Steve simply lost his mind? Also, what the bloody hell was wrong with him? He had longed for Steve for so long, dreamt of Steve holding him, kissing him, fucking him and now he didn't want it, he was terrified but so eager. He wanted -no- needed Steve so close to him, breathing the same air, just touching him but Steve's fingers dancing over his thighs and under his top were burning him. Tony placed both hands on Steve's chest and pushed him back.

“Steve, don't, I...I don't think I want this.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, backed up slightly but held Tony's thighs around his waist.

“I told you not to say no.” Steve said softly.

Tony bristled, “You're not having your way with me, you can't!” He growled, trying to yank his legs from around Steve's waist.

Steve rolled his eyes and held onto both Tony's legs but made no sign of advance, giving Tony the chance to calm down.

“I told you not to say no because I would want to turn back and pretend none of this ever happened. I kinda never thought this through, it was in the heat of the moment.” Steve said, nibbling nervously on his bottom lip.

“So what the hell were you thinking? ‘Hey! I'm feeling horny, oh, why don't I get Tony food, say loads of innuendos, get him horny then fuck him into the table!’ How did you think to pick me? Were you thinking, ‘Oh, who's the most slutty omega in Stark tower? Who can I fuck without going out to a strip joint?’ ” Tony shouted, sounding more and more irate by the second.

“No, I more thought ‘Poor Tony must be hungry, I'll get him a sandwich!’ Then I kinda got an image in my head which was actually really really good then I was like ‘Hey what if Tony did that in real life?’ So I came down here, jumped you and now I'm regretting the whole thing because now I think I just ruined all my chances of you ever liking me back.”

Steve clamped both hands over his mouth in shock.

Tony's mouth dropped to the floor.

“Shit! I wasn't meant to tell you that! I'm sorry, I'll go now.” Steve said rather hastily, placing both Tony's thighs back to the table, one crossing over the other very carefully and gently. 

He stumbled backwards and straightened out his clothes, frowning down in his still very obvious boner. Damn the stupid serum and his overactive sex organ, he would have thought it'd stop working after all those years in the ice but the little fella, well, positively huge fella seemed to enjoy popping up even more at awkward times such as when Tony walked through the common area topless, when Tony wears his tight tank tops, when Tony wears jeans that are too tight for him, when Tony wears a suit, when Tony's hipbones are on show, Christ, when Tony is doing anything just in the slightest sexy. Tony seemed to recover from his frozen state and then processed everything he just heard.

“Stevie,” Tony called seductively when he turned around.

Steve looked over his shoulder and almost melted. Tony uncrossed his legs and opened them wide, slowly and seductively. Tony's delicious scent of cinnamon apple and caramel hit him in the face and he became slightly dizzy with lust.

“Oh man, don't do this to me, I just mentally talked myself down.” Steve groaned.

“So you don't want this?” Tony asked in fake innocence.

“Hell yes!” Steve exclaimed a split second before rushing over to Tony and sucking his face off.

He broke off the kiss shortly, “Damn, you're so confusing.” he panted.

Tony hummed in agreement, or was it disagreement? Whatever, he hummed and re-wrapped his limbs around Steve, this time, he was 100% willing for what was about to go down. Steve slipped both his hands under Tony's shirt and started to claw at the naked skin.

“Right, get out of that, you have too many clothes on, Captain.”

“Don't do that to me,”

“Don't do what?” 

“Call me Captain when I'm about to fuck you, I'll never be able to take that damn title seriously ever again.”

“So you're gonna fuck me, Captain?”

“Fuck off,” 

“Are you?”

“Yeah, if you want me to.”

“Cool, now take off your shirt, I wanna see those super soldier muscles.”

Steve barely separated from Tony to rip his shirt off. He was about to reattach himself to Tony when a smallish but strong hand stopped him, slap bang in the middle of his chest.

“What is that I just saw?” Tony asked, eyes locked onto Steve's bicep.

Tony sat up, somehow managing to stay connected to Steve. He tilted his head sideways (which Steve found adorable but he'd never admit that) and stared at Steve's shoulder. He had a wing from his Captain America helmet tattooed on his right shoulder and a ring of thorns just under it, circling his whole bicep. Steve also had an alpha symbol tattooed on his collarbone.

“Oh. My. God. That is so hot.” Tony gasped, “I actually need to to fuck me now or I'll go crazy.”

“About damn time!” Steve growled, shoving Tony flat on the table.

Steve pushed them both up further onto the table until he was laying on top of Tony. He kept his lips on Tony's while quite forcefully removing the smaller man's trousers and underwear. 

“You have any condoms?” Steve panted.

“Oh shit! No, I haven't done this in a while, why don't you have any, you were planning to fuck me when you came down here.”

“Well sorry for not thinking that through.” Steve replied sarcastically and he hastily pulled down his fly to free his very desperate man hood.

“Well I'm clean and you can't catch anything and my heat's not due until another three weeks so I'm pretty sure I won't get pregnant...” Steve's dick was out and Tony's breath caught in his throat, it was a winner, big, curved and very hard. “Well I'll be fucked, this is probably one of the best days of my life. Steve get a move on, I'm starting to get a bit desperate.”

“Alright, alright.” 

He grabbed Tony up by the hair, not too harshly but enough to tell Tony to get up. He kneeled up and guided Tony's mouth to his cock.

“Suck.”  Steve ordered, hand still wrapped in Tony's hair.

Tony looked up at Steve through his lashes, smirked and opened his mouth, taking Steve's cock into it. Steve groaned loudly, the warm heat from Tony's mouth was amazing. Tony was talented with his mouth, he was taking Steve down into his throat and he had never felt such pleasure in his life.

“Stop.” Steve gritted out, trying to hold himself back from falling over the edge.

Tony obeyed and lay back down with his legs open. 

“Steve, hurry up you dick!!” Tony moaned.

“Eager are we?” Steve questioned with a wicked grin.

He stuck two fingers into Tony's quivering hole. He scissored Tony to stretch him out before removing both fingers from Tony's soaking wet, tight hole. Tony was a shaking mess beneath Steve, gasping and moaning at every touch. He whimpered when Steve removed his fingers from inside him, feeling empty and unsatisfied. He yelped and grabbed at Steve's shoulders when he felt a blunt, slick tip breach him. Steve pushed in more causing Tony to hiss loudly in pain.

“You okay down there?” Steve asked, gently brushing away Tony's silky brown bangs off his forehead. 

“Yeah, it just hurts a bit, I'm fine.”

“Just tell me when I can go again, sugar.”

“Sugar?” Tony giggled, pulling Steve down so that he could burry his head into Steve's shoulder.

Steve rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“You can go now.”

Steve grinned at the news and pushed further into the smaller man. Tony tightened his grip on Steve slightly, fighting the burning sensation as Steve pushed all the way in.

“Tell me when the burning is gone.” 

“How the hell do you keep that it's burning?” Tony asked, voice muffled.

“This ain't my first rodeo.” Was all that the blonde replied with a wink.

“Go.”

Steve pulled out half way then pushed back in slowly a few times, kind of doing warm up thrusts. He started to speed up but Tony wasn't feeling anything. He opened his mouth to say it but Steve silenced him with a quick peck to his lips and held up one finger in a one second gesture. Steve picked up Tony's balled up trousers without removing himself from Tony. He folded them up and placed them under Tony's hips. He gave a hard test thrust and received a cry of pleasure in return.

“God, you're a miracle,” Tony gasped.

“Hush,” Steve demanded as he slammed his dick into Tony.

Tony clawed Steve's back with his nails as he was relentlessly pounded, constant pleasure washing over him, his prostate being hit with every thrust. He felt an orgasm building up and he arched himself into Steve, almost whimpering for more friction. Steve growled in an animalistic manor and increased in speed and force. He bit down into Tony's neck, and slammed his cock into Tony's prostate. All of those sensations sent Tony screaming over the edge. Tony's walls spasmed and brought Steve over the edge, spilling his seed inside Tony. The two rowed out the aftershocks, wrapped around each other and panting, breathing in the others scent. Tony propped himself up with his elbows and looked into Steve's blue eyes. He gave Steve a smug little smirk and ran a hand over his ruffled blonde hair.

“Well, Stevie, I have to say, you're probably the best I've ever had.”

“No I'm not, you liar.” Steve laughed.

“Believe it or not, you did good, no one's ever made me feel like that before.” Tony replied softly.

“What can I say, I've had practice.” Steve smirked. 

“Stop blowing your own horn but you do have some explaining like when did you get that tattoo?” Tony questioned, poking Steve in his rock solid left peck.

“After New York, I felt like anything could happen and I'd never get to have something that I've always wanted but never had the time to get.”

“Oh, that's pretty cool and It's motherfucking sexy.”

Steve winked then pulled out of Tony and they both cringed at the disgusting squelch noise. Steve tucked his manhood back into his jeans, picked up his discarded top and put it on Tony.

“Damn, that feels weird.” Tony remarked.

“What?”

“Your cum draining out of me.”

“Sorry”

“Shut up and carry me upstairs.”

“Certainly sir.”

“Since when did you become Jarvis? No one in their right mind calls me sir. And tell me, how was that not your first rodeo? How the hell did Captain American score alpha on alpha sex? Was it the army? I bet it was the army. It was the army, wasn't it?”

“Uh no, skinny Rodgers was a bit of a slut. He may not of had any girls but big alpha men like little feminine guys, like you,” Steve grinned as he scooped up Tony into his arms, causing him to squeak.

“Oh...Wait WHAT? I'm not small and feminine! And, damn Rogers, my ass is sore, how did you keep that trouser snake so well hidden?”

“I am a master of disguise.”

Tony rested his head against Steve's collarbone and sighed deeply.

“I can't believe little Rodgers got more dick action than I ever did.”

“Neither can I,”

**Author's Note:**

> Um...I can't write porn, don't judge. I do realise this is shit but whatever.


End file.
